<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>boyfriend by goldenred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279894">boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenred/pseuds/goldenred'>goldenred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Squips (Be More Chill), Babies, Be More Chill - Freeform, Boyfriends, Coming Out, How Do I Tag, I cannot tag, Jeremy - Freeform, M/M, Michael - Freeform, Michael Mell - Freeform, N E WAYS, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Jeremy, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character, Transmasc, boyf riends - Freeform, come out, enjoy lol, i project myself onto characters, idk - Freeform, im hyping myself up to come out okay, jeremy heere - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, supportive, supportive boyfriend, supportive boyfriend michael, trans man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenred/pseuds/goldenred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jeremy comes out to his boyfriend, michael, as trans!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Heere &amp; Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not proofread</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jeremy’s heart raced, his stomach twisting in nauseous knots. he and michael had been dating for just over 3 weeks by now, but michael still didnt know he had a boyfriend, not the girlfriend he thought he had. jeremy’s biggest secret, he hadnt told anyone, he was trans. he planned to tell michael first, he was the most important person in his life. he would tell others later. </p><p>“iiiiiiii’m here!” the sound of the house door closing filled jeremy’s ears, and michaels footsteps approached his room. jeremy fidgeted with his hands, he felt like he was lying to michael, but now he was going to get it off his chest. he was nearly praying for a good outcome.</p><p>michael entered jeremy’s room, greeting him with a “hi” before saying his soon deadname. jeremy couldnt blame him for saying it, of course, as he had no clue. michael immediately noticed the distress plastered on jeremy’s face. </p><p>“whats wrong?” michael asked through a pout, concern arising inside him. </p><p>“i need to talk to you about.. something.” </p><p>“okay.” </p><p>jeremy’s face twisted, his hands became even more fidgety, fear arose in his chest and caused him to feel like he was going to throw up. </p><p>michael spoke up again after sitting next to jeremy, he put his hand on his shoulder, “take your time.” jeremy could hear the sincerity within his voice. </p><p>jeremy took a shaky breath and confessed. “im.. transgender.” </p><p>michael went quiet, his thoughts gathering. this scared jeremy until he heard his voice again. </p><p>“okay, thats okay, what are your pronouns?” jeremy looked over to michael and saw the soft smile he had in his face, it calmed him so much.</p><p>“he, him.” </p><p>“what is your name?” michael asked and jeremy felt tears well in his eyes, they formed a small wall in front if his vision. the knots in his stomach began to untie themselves, his nausea calmed.</p><p>“ah, jeremy.” </p><p>“hi, jeremy. i love you.” michael took jeremy’s shaking hand in his own and just held it there. jeremy felt overwhelmed, his heart was flipping, he felt incredibly loved. </p><p>jeremy nearly jumped towards michael to give him a hug. he couldnt hold back the tears that spilled out of his eyes, it was too much. “thank you so much.” </p><p>“who would i be to not love you for being yourself?” michael hugged jeremy tighter. </p><p>“so, do i have myself a boyfriend?” he asked and felt jeremy‘s head nod against his shoulder, michael giggled a little. “cool.” </p><p>“i love you so much, you dont even understand.” jeremy laughed, his voice mumbled against michaels shoulder. jeremy lifted his head and brought michael in for a soft, gentle kiss to his lips. </p><p>michael pulled away a little and mumbled, “i love you so much too,” before pecking jeremy once more, smiling against his lips. “you’re the best boyfriend a guy could ever ask for.” and jeremy’s heart flipped out of his chest. </p><p>a few more small kisses, and michael spoke. “video games?” </p><p>jeremy nodded, and they made their way to sit in front of the tv, ready to play.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>